Stage Fright
by E350
Summary: A reluctant Spongebob is pushed into a starring role in a play at Jimmy's school, but he soon finds out that stage fright is the least of his worries as strange things begin to happen. Sequel to 'Quest for the Orb of Power'. Mild violence. Spongebob/Sandy
1. Prologue

Well, this got started fairly quickly. :P

I've been itching to start this one for a while. :D As a point of reference for the prologue;

A _rank_ is a line of soldiers in a formation. Usually, the British would form up in two of these.

A _shako_ is a tall, cylindrical hat that was often worn by soldiers in the Nineteenth Century.

British soldiers were in Maine in 1813 - they were fighting the War of 1812.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage Fright<strong>

_A Nicktoons Unite Story_

**Prologue**

_Somewhere in Maine, 1813_

The lone soldier watched from behind a hut as it happened.

A regiment of troops in stovepipe-shaped hats marched forward in line, their smart red uniforms drenched by rain. Their colours flew proudly upon a flag above them, and their boots splashed as the marched through the puddles in the cobbled street.

An officer barked an order, and the soldiers halted. Ahead of them was a purple haze, wafting out from what had once been the town square. If one squinted, they could see two red dots through the mist.

Out of the haze strode a figure, his face obscured by a black hood. A grey cloak fluttered in the wind and rain behind him, draped over a well-tailored suit. He gazed at the redcoats, and held out his hand – he seemed to be inviting them to fire.

The officer barked again, and the soldiers aimed their muskets. There was a seconds silence, and then there was a tremendous bang, like a clap of thunder – the soldier flinched.

For several moments, a thick cloud of white smoke hung over the street, blocking any view of the figure. There was nary a sound, save for the rain and wind.

Then, the figure strode from the cloud, a smirk crossing his face.

He flicked his hand, and a scythe of purple energy ripped through the front rank of the soldiers. The officer fell face-first into a puddle, and mud splashed over the second rank of troops.

Franticly, the remaining troops tried to reload their muskets. The figure looked up at them, and his eyes began to glow.

The soldier closed his eyes. There was a loud screech, the sound of a few muffle cries, and then a great boom. When the soldier opened his eyes, he saw the remaining soldiers were, quite simply, no longer there – a single discarded shako lying on the ground.

The figure gave a hollow laugh.

There was a yell, and he turned around.

A young woman, dressed in a white gown, strode up to the figure, a sword in hand. The figure rolled his eyes, and picked up the officer's sword, preparing to fight.

The soldier watched, awed, as they fought. Each thrust was blocked, every strike parried. Neither could gain the upper hand in this fight – it was as if no-one wanted to. As if they had a bond or friendship, and did not wish to break it.

But he, on the other hand, had just witnessed what the figure had done to his unit.

He strode ahead, bayonet in hand. With a mighty jab, he attacked.

The figure never saw him coming.

The soldier watched in grim satisfaction as his opponent fell, ignoring a cry from the woman.

The figure's cloak fell from him, his eyes ceased to glow – and the soldier's eyes widened.

He'd known this man.

_This man had been his best friend._

The rain continued to fall upon the town. It fell upon a horrified friend, a sobbing lover, and the vanquished form of the Shadowed One.

* * *

><p>"…it's got a sad ending, I'll admit," the Man in the White Suit, "The Shadowed One is unfortunately vanquished, the soldier ends up dying in battle and the woman eventually writes this play, to warn others."<p>

He slid the script onto the desk, and grinned.

"Of course, it's all just a story."

Principal Willoughby picked up the script and skimmed through it, grinning.

"It's _perfect!_" he grinned, "And you're paying _me _to direct it? I'm honoured!"

"…very good, Principal," nodded the Man in the White Suit, "I am assured you will not disappoint – after all, who else could direct the first every multi-world play?"

He let Willoughby revel the opportunity for a moment, before speaking again.

"…and," he added, "I have a very good idea for a possible lead."

He placed a photograph of a small, yellow sponge in square pants on the table.

* * *

><p>THAT GUY FROM THE LAST CHAPTER OF ORB IS BACK! D:<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: In Which Parts Are Offered

And we're rolling! :D

Review replies;

**OwlheadAthena:** So would I! XD Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** We shall see, we shall see... :) Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: In Which Parts Are Offered<strong>

It was a bright and sunny morning in Bikini Bottom. The water was warm, the scallops chirped and people walked around town, glad to be alive.

Squidward Tentacles was not one of these people.

He stood at the cash register in the Krusty Krab, gazing longingly outside.

"Such a beautiful day," he sighed, "And I'm stuck here wasting my life."

"I know, isn't it great!" grinned Spongebob, leaning out from the kitchen, "Ah, I love working…"

"Don't you have something to be doing?" demanded Squidward.

The door opened, and Patrick walked into the restaurant. Squidward heaved a heavy sigh.

"Good morning!" he called, walking up to the counter.

"What do you want?" demanded Squidward.

"Oh, nothing, I just came here to talk to Spongebob," replied Patrick, "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm great!" grinned Spongebob, cheerily, "Just having fun shut up in work!"

Squidward banged his head on the cash register.

"I was gonna go jellyfishing!" said Patrick, producing his net, "Out there! In the sun! You wanna come?"

Squidward banged his head again.

"I can't, I've still got…seven hours left at work," replied Spongebob (Squidward banged his head again), "Maybe later."

"OK, see you later!" grinned Patrick, walking out the door.

Squidward sighed.

"Is anyone _else_ going to remind me of what I could be doing right now?"

The door flung open. A man in a white suit strode up to the counter.

"Good morning, Mr. Cashier," he nodded, "Fine day, isn't it?"

Squidward gave an aggravated yell and stormed out the door.

The man blinked, but shrugged and glanced in the kitchen window.

"My boy," he asked, "Can you locate your boss for me? I have a proposition for him that may earn him some money..."

There was a crash, and Mr. Krabs crashed through the door of his office.

"Money?" he quizzed, excitedly.

"That's right," nodded the man, handing Mr. Krabs a leaflet, "I have plans to hold a performance of a play at Lindbergh Elementary in Retroville."

"Hey, that's where Jimmy goes to school!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"An interesting coincidence," the man shrugged, "Anyway, I need someone to organize ticket sales – to make sure they are sold to as many people as possible. I want a _substantial_ audience."

Mr. Krabs didn't catch the smirk on the man's face as he read the leaflet he'd been given.

"...I get fifty percent of the money from selling 'em?" he exclaimed.

"I'm a rewarding man," nodded the man.

"I'm in!" agreed Mr. Krabs, shaking the man's hand, "I'll start selling right away!"

"Very good," said the man, satisfied, "I was intending to ask that squid to be costume director, but..."

Squidward raced back in the door, skidding to a halt in from of the man and bowing.

"You have found your talent," he sniffed.

"...good," nodded the man, slightly taken aback, "Very good."

"Ooh, ooh, what can I do?" asked Spongebob, excitedly.

Squidward rolled his eyes.

"Please," he sneered, "You don't honestly think you have the _talent_ to take part in this?"

He began to laugh, and Spongebob's face fell.

"Ignore Mr. Tentacles, son," snapped the man, "I do, in fact, have a job for you...you are my personal pick for the lead role."

Squidward stopped laughing and began to choke.

"Really?" asked Spongebob, hopefully.

"Why certainly," replied the man, "I had heard of your personality by word of mouth in Retroville..."

"You mean from one of Jimmy's friends?"

"The spiky-haired one," nodded the man, "As I was saying, I feel you are perfect for the role."

Squidward blinked, as if he thought he was seeing things.

"Anyway, auditions are tonight," finished the man, "I hope to see you all there. Good day."

He tipped his hat and walked away.

"Did you hear that, Squidward?" grinned Spongebob, "I'm gonna be an actor! And we all get to make a play together! This is like some sort of a dream, except I'm awake! Oh, I gotta tell Pat..."

He laughed his signature laugh, and ran out the door.

"This play is going to bomb, isn't it?" sighed Squidward.

"That may be an understatement," Mr. Krabs sighed back.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't this strike you a little odd?" asked Danny, looking over the play leaflet, "I mean, why Spongebob? You've never even acted before..."<p>

Spongebob, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny and the fairies were sitting in Jimmy's lab, in front of the VOX screen. Spongebob had wasted no time in telling his friends about the play, but the others were not as happy as he was.

"I was in Mr. Krabs' commercial!" reminded Spongebob.

"...that doesn't count," sighed Timmy.

"I'm just suspicious," shrugged Danny, "I mean, some guy we've never met asks for you – you _specifically_ – to be the lead role in the play when you've never acted before. Doesn't that sound a bit weird to you?"

"Nope," grinned Spongebob, "He said he heard about me from Jimmy's friends!"

Mentally, Jimmy reminded himself to have a talk to Carl and Sheen about that.

"Well," he mused, "I _did _hear Principal Willoughby talk about it – and by that I mean yell it over the microphone – so I know it's real...maybe this guy is just a theatre director who took a shining to Spongebob."

"See, Jimmy believes in me!" noted Spongebob.

"Yeah, but forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious about people giving gifts to my friends," snapped Danny, "We all know what happened when Timmy did that..."

"_That was months ago!_" shouted Timmy.

"You're never gonna live that down, y'know," interrupted Cosmo.

"Not helping," snapped Timmy.

"You know what?" grumbled Spongebob, losing patience, "I reckon you're all jealous..."

"We're not," replied Wanda, soothingly, "We're just a bit worried about you – we'd be pretty poor friends if we didn't."

"Yeah, and to make sure nothing happens, we're sending Timmy to the auditions as well!" added Jimmy, smirking.

"_What?_" demanded Timmy.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong and this guy is actually evil, Spongebob might need backup," replied Danny, snickering a little, "And besides, maybe _this_ is your _calling..._"

"You're all horrible people, you know that?" groaned Timmy.

Danny and Jimmy grinned at each other.

"Aw, thanks guys," exclaimed Spongebob, smiling, "You're the best multi-dimensional friends a sponge could have!"

Behind them, hidden in shadows, a small beetle gazed on at the Nicktoons. It crawled into a hole – and beeped, shutting down.

* * *

><p>In a dark chamber, underneath an old factory, Crocker looked at a TV screen, watching it repeat the conversation.<p>

"I think they're on to you," he warned.

The Man in the White Suit chuckled, sitting at a desk.

"I'd be worried about them if they weren't," he nodded.

"But if they find out who you are," snapped Crocker, "They'll find out I'm working with you, and then I'll never get my hands on Turner's _FAIRY! GO-"_

The man stood up, knocking his desk over with a crash. His eyes glowed red and he pointed at Crocker.

"Don't. Ever. Do that in my presence again," he growled.

Crocker stopped spasming, and shielded his head behind his arms, terrified. The man towered over him, blood-red eyes glowing with rage.

"I do not gladly suffer fools," he growled, "Remember that, Denzel Crocker."

He turned, and strode through a shadowed doorway, leaving Crocker alone.

* * *

><p>What a wonderful person.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: In Which Auditions Take Place

Onwards and upwards we go. :)

Review replies;

**SOLmaster:** Well, let's see who's right here! :D Thanks for reading!

**OwlheadAthena:** If he's like Chuck Norris, then we must call in Teddy Roosevelt to defeat him. :P Thanks for reviewing.

**alsan333:** Uh, does that mean the situation isn't good, or my writing isn't good? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I like being mean to characters. :) Especially Squidward. :D Thanks very much!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: In Which Auditions Take Place<strong>

_The Play of the Shadowed One has three main parts._

_The One, to fall to darkness..._

_The Soldier, to choose his side..._

_The Maiden, to bring back light..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That evening at Lindbergh Elementary, the stage was (quite literally) set for the auditions for the play. All those who wanted to take part were backstage, ready to take the world (or at least the judgement panel) by storm.<p>

Spongebob and Patrick were standing behind the curtain, waiting.

"I'm so excited, buddy!" grinned Spongebob, rubbing his hands together, "I've never been in a play before!"

"What about that one time in grade school?" asked Patrick.

"Pat, we promised never to talk about that again," reminded Spongebob.

"Oh yeah," nodded Patrick.

He put his hand on Spongebob's shoulder.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Spongebob," he said, "You're getting the chance to act before the expectant eyes of a vast crowd of strangers…"

Spongebob's grin faltered a little.

"…knowing that everything you do is being watched by hundreds…"

"Hundreds, huh?" quizzed Spongebob, nervously.

"…and if you mess up," finished Patrick, staring Spongebob straight in the eye, "_You will never live it down._"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Well, good luck, buddy!" grinned Patrick, walking away, "I'll be rooting for you!"

Spongebob watched his friend leave.

"Uh…yeah," he gulped, "Thanks…thanks Patrick."

* * *

><p>Principal Willoughby, the Man in the White Suit and Mr. Bickles (the casting director) sat at a table in front of the stage, waiting for auditions to start.<p>

Butch walked onto the stage, carrying a clapper board that he seemed to have got from nowhere.

"First audition for the Soldier role," he announced, "Sheen Estevez!"

Sheen jumped out from behind the curtain.

"Yes!" he bellowed, ignoring the script, "It is I! UltraSoldier! Defend of Earth in it's time of colonial _peril!_ Face…"

Principal Willoughby buried his head in his hands.

"Next!" called the Man in the White Suit.

Timmy strode onto the stage, sighed heavily, and looked at the script.

"I am a man of England," he read, eyes glued to the script, "But I have been assisted in my recovery – gesture to leg-wound – by the people of this town. And now you have come – point accusingly to lieutenant – to torch this place and leave the people homeless. Heavy sigh. If I am forced to choose between my King and my friends, then I must choose…"

"He's reading the stage instructions," hissed Principal Willoughby.

"I like his voice, though," mused the Man, "He could use a bit of work, but I think he has potential."

"Oh, he does not," replied Mr. Bickles, waving his hands.

"I guess we could see how he does after a few weeks rehearsal," nodded Willoughby, "If not, he's not too hard to replace…"

"I reckon we take a chance," agreed the Man, a smirk crossing his face.

Principal Willoughby stopped, just as Timmy finished a particularly long stage instruction.

"Okay, Timmy," he stated, "We like your voice, so we're gonna trial you for a few weeks. Okay?"

"…um, yeah, sure," nodded Timmy, somewhat reluctantly.

"Very good," grinned the Man in the White Suit, "Everything is going as planned…"

His sneer was missed as Timmy walked behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>Spongebob stood in the backstage corner, shuddering nervously.<p>

"You're on in two minutes, Mr. Squarepants," stated the Man, walking up behind him.

Spongebob shrieked, and jumped.

"Nerves shot, son?" quizzed the Man.

"No, no," replied Spongebob, giving an unconvincing grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "I-I'm just – I'm just…"

"Yes, they are," nodded the Man, "But not to worry, I have the antidote."

He walked over to a chest against the wall, taking something out before returning.

"This will help, my boy," he grinned.

He handed Spongebob a black cloak, somewhat worn but soft to the touch. Curiously, Spongebob put it on, and found that it fit perfectly.

"What…"

"It'll come to you, boy," replied the Man, "Just go out there and give it your best."

He strode away.

* * *

><p>"Next up, Spongebob Squarepants for the Shadowed One," yelled Butch.<p>

Spongebob crept out from behind the curtains, script in hand. He gulped, and looked at the words.

"…uh…um…I-I…"

All of a sudden, Spongebob felt his fear melt slowly away. Slightly more confident, he began to read further.

"I have been betrayed by the ones I thought were my kin," he read, "They have abandoned me to this fate, to be…"

He took a deep breath, and kept going, his voice growing louder and more confident.

"To be _consumed_ by this monster in my heart!" he thundered, "They _promised_ to stand by me!"

His voice lowered, as he read the instruction to do so.

"They think I'm doomed to become a beast," he hissed, "And if they think me a beast…"

He flung away the script.

"_Then a beast I will be!_" he bellowed.

There was a long silence.

Mr. Bickles dropped a glass of water, an expression of shock on his face.

"…um, d-did I overdo it?" gulped Spongebob.

"That was…" stammered Principal Willoughby, "That was perfect…"

"I told you so," grinned the Man, standing up, "Mr. Squarepants, we've heard enough. You have _definitely_ got the part."

Spongebob cheered.

The Man was right. The Cloak _did_ help.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it great, Timmy?" exclaimed Spongebob, "We <em>both<em> got lead roles!"

He and Timmy were sitting out the front of the school, waiting for the auditions to finish.

"Wonderful," groaned Timmy, "Now I have to rehearse – I don't have time for that! I have a full schedule of laziness to keep up with!"

"Yeah," nodded Spongebob, "But you get to spend more time with me!"

Timmy groaned again.

The door opened and Butch clambered out, holding an icepack over his check. He stumbled down the steps and glanced at the waiting people.

"Okay, show's over, we filled the last lead!" he yelled, "We can all go home now!"

"What happened to your cheek?" asked Timmy.

"…stageaccident," mumbled Butch.

"He accidentally got hit by the Maiden," Squidward explained, walking by without a second glance.

Butch scowled and stormed away, ignoring Timmy laughing at him.

"So," wondered Timmy, "Wonder who got the last part?"

"Howdy, Spongebob!"

The two turned as Sandy walked up to them, grinning.

"Sandy?" quizzed Spongebob, "What're you doing here?"

"Well, didn't ya hear?" replied Sandy, "I'm the Maiden!"

* * *

><p>Spongebob, Timmy and Sandy in the main roles?<p>

WHAT AN AMAZING COINCIDENCE


	4. Chapter 3: In Which There Is A Montage

There's a move reference here. It's a bit obvious, but yeah.**  
><strong>

**TweenisodeOrange:** Haven't heard his voice, but judging by TV Tropes, I think you have the right idea. Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** I enjoy writing those two. :) Thanks for the review!

**OwlheadAthena:** We shall see, my friend, we shall see... Thanks for reviewing!

**aslan333:** Let hijinks ensue! :D Thanks very much!

**SOLmaster:** Oh, Timmy might not be quite as glad as you are... :] Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: In Which There Is A Montage<strong>

The gym at the Lindbergh Elementary was full again. It had been two nights since the auditions, and the cast had been divided into two halves – those who were playing colonists, and those who were playing soldiers.

"Alright, children…nonchildren," grinned Principal Willoughby, standing in front of the gathered cast, "You'll be in two groups for the next few weeks. Colonists, you'll be rehearsing with Mr. Bickles and myself."

He turned to the other group.

"You guys," he added, "Need special rehearsals to learn how to be soldiers – so we hired someone who knows how to make them!"

There was the sound of boots on the hard floor. A large man marched into the room, wearing a military uniform, a drill sergeant hat…and a very unhappy expression.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Hoffmann," introduced Willoughby, "I'm sure you'll get along with him _just fine_."

Timmy groaned.

* * *

><p>Timmy stood in a line with the rest of the soldier cast. The Gunnery Sergeant strode in front of them, glaring angrily at them.<p>

"Well, ladies!" he snapped, "I can say without a doubt that you are the scrawniest, flabbiest and _ugliest_ recruits I've seen in my thirty years in the Corps!"

"Gee, thanks," whispered Timmy.

"_Did I give you permission to speak?_" bellowed the Sergeant, marching over to Timmy's position.

"Uh…sorry?" gulped Timmy.

"_Sorry?_" snapped the Sergeant, "I do not accept apologies from my recruits, do you understand, private?"

"Uh…yeah," nodded Timmy.

"You obviously do not!" growled the Sergeant, "Now address me like I'm your commanding officer, crud-for-brains!"

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Dash, anxiously snapping to attention.

"That is right," shouted the Sergeant, marching down the line, "From now on, the first and last words out of your mouths will be sir! Now drop and give me fifty – now!"

As Timmy began his (rather poor) push-ups, he made a mental note to kill Jimmy.

* * *

><p>"Okay," announced Mr. Bickles, pacing the backstage area, "Today we're going to try out your vocal ranges, see how well you can keep a tone."<p>

"So we're gonna be doing opera?" asked Spongebob.

"No," snapped Mr. Bickles, somewhat indignantly, "Opera is an _art_. This will just be some people saying 'aaah' in different tones."

"But that's what opera is, ain't it?" quizzed Sandy.

Mr. Bickles fought the urge to cry.

"Okay, we'll start on a high tone," he sighed, "One three. One…two…three!"

The evening news later reported that windows were broken twelve miles away.

* * *

><p>"Crawl, you maggots!" bellowed the Sergeant, "Under the wire! Go!"<p>

"Hey, Timmy?" quizzed Chester, who was crawling through the dirt next to him, "You sure this is safe?"

"We'll be fine," replied Timmy, shrugging.

They were crawling under barbed wire over a dirt pit…underneath a flamethrower.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals had now been ongoing for a week, and the trainee actors and actresses were just leaving Lindbergh Elementary. Spongebob was preparing his recaller to take him home, when Sandy walked up to him.<p>

"Hey, Spongebob," she called, "Y'all wanna practice at my place?"

"Uh…I dunno, I was gonna go through my sock draw," replied Spongebob, slightly nervously.

"Oh, c'mon!" urged Sandy, "Your sock draw can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

Spongebob felt another surge of confidence, similar to the one he'd had at the audition.

"Yeah…yeah it can," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Come on, platoon, up the wall!" bellowed the Sergeant, "Move, move, move!"<p>

Timmy struggled up the brick wall, just barely making it before face-planting over the other side. He struggled onwards down the course, reaching the pull-up bar.

"Come on, private! One for the unit!" bellowed the Sergeant, striding in front of Timmy.

Timmy wheezed as he tried to pull himself up. His efforts were, ultimately, futile.

"What in the name of…_are you telling me that you cannot lift your own weight?_" thundered the Sergeant, "Drop and give me some push ups!"

"Sir, how many, sir?" asked Timmy, getting to the ground.

"Until I get bored!" thundered the Sergeant, "Now _get moving!_"

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Sandy walked to the door of the Treedome, having spent the evening practicing.<p>

"You're gettin' better," complimented Sandy, "Gotta admit, I never figured you could act."

"It's all thanks to the cloak," replied Spongebob, grinning at the garment in his hands, "That guy in the suit was telling the truth when he said it helped."

"Whatever ya say, Spongebob," nodded Sandy, crossing her arms, "So, same time tomorrow?"

"I'm in," grinned Spongebob, "See you tomorrow!"

He walked outside and took in the night sea. That cloak had done wonders for his confidence, and he was sure that he was going to do just fine in this play.

Heck, maybe he'd wear it to work tomorrow – he never knew when he might need it…

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked into his lab, humming to himself as he walked up to the VOX computer. He stopped as he saw someone sitting on his chair.<p>

Timmy was sitting on the chair, holding his Starflinger close to him.

"This is my Starflinger," he was whispering to himself, "There are many others like it, but this one is…"

"Bad time at rehearsal?" asked Jimmy.

"That wasn't 'rehearsal'," snapped Timmy, "That was _boot camp._"

Jimmy gave a sympathetic smile, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "You're only there to make sure that suited guy doesn't do anything to Spongebob. Once this play's over, you're done."

Timmy gave a small smile.

"You found anything out about that guy yet?" he asked.

"No, Danny and I haven't been able to find him," shrugged Jimmy, "He's illusive, I'll give him that…"

* * *

><p>Danny was racing back from his nightly patrol, trying to reach Fenton Works before his curfew. He had had a long evening – some ectopusses had been set loose at the Amity Park DMV, and he'd had to round them up.<p>

He was just flying over an apartment building when he noticed a familiar figure on the roof. Diverting his course, he landed on the rooftop.

"Bit late for you to be hanging out up here, isn't it?" he demanded.

The Man in the White Suit looked at him, and crossed his arms.

"Danny Phantom," he noted, "I do believe we need to talk…_privately._"

His eyes glowed red, and Danny instinctively made a defensive pose.

"I have a friend, boy," the Man sneered, "I think you know him…"

There was a gust of wind, and Danny blacked out.

* * *

><p>This chapter was actually quite hard to write. :|<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: In Which Things Go Wrong

This chapter is full of sunshine and smiles.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** You'll have to wait and see! :D Thanks for reading!

**Autobot-Outcast:** ...CURSE YOU MARTIN SHEEN! YOU CONFUSED ME! DX Thanks for reviewing.

**SOLmaster:** Poor Timmy - I really like to do bad things to him. :| Thanks for the review.

**OwlheadAthena:** Of course, his mother could've trained him for a life of evil. :P Thanks very much!

**aslan333:** Thanks a bunch!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** We'll see the Sergeant again. :) Hopefully, I'm not dissapointing with this. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: In Which Things Go Wrong<strong>

The mailman arrived at Jimmy's house at 7.30, while he and his family were having breakfast (bread – Jimmy had taken the toaster again.) He was carrying a small box for Jimmy – on top of it was a small notice.

_For Mr. Neutron – from a friend._

Intrigued, Jimmy ran to his room (ignoring his half-eaten breakfast) and opened up the box.

He stared in horror at its contents, before picking up his recaller.

"Timmy, Spongebob," he hissed, "Meet me somewhere inconspicuous. I need to show you something, incognito."

* * *

><p>"…and by 'incognito', we mean greasy and sweaty, right?" deadpanned Timmy.<p>

The three, plus Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, were gathered in the kitchen at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was flipping patties as per normal – save for the fact that he was still wearing the cloak. Jimmy was carrying the box in his hands.

"Timmy, this is serious," snapped Jimmy, "The Man in White is onto us."

"So, you still think he's bad?" quizzed Spongebob, handing a tray of food through the window.

"I've got concrete evidence," replied Jimmy, seriously.

"There's concrete in that box?" asked Cosmo, glancing at the box, "Isn't that heavy?"

"I don't know," considered Spongebob, "He seems like such a nice guy…"

"A nice guy who does _this?_" demanded Jimmy.

He flipped open the lid of the box. Timmy and Spongebob gasped.

A small doll, about twenty centimetres in high, lay in the box, a smile etched onto its face. It had a familiar white hairstyle, a familiar black and white jumpsuit, a familiar symbol on the chest…

"Oh my gosh," breathed Spongebob, "Is that…Danny?"

"Talk about sending him home in a box," shrugged Timmy.

There was a long silence as everyone glared at him.

"What? I'm just trying to shed some light onto this."

The group continued to observe the doll. It had no nose or ears, and when Jimmy squeezed it, he found that it was full of beans rather then felt. It had two green beads for eyes.

Wanda glanced at the eyes for a moment, before shuddering.

"I think he's in there," she gulped, wincing.

Jimmy, Timmy and Spongebob looked at the eyes.

"Yeah," nodded Jimmy, feeling uncomfortable, "It sorta feels like he's…trying to get out, or trying to get us to help him or something."

"Creepy," agreed Timmy, "_Real _creepy. And you're sure the guy did it?"

"Not a hundred percent, but I'm pretty certain," replied Jimmy, handing him the note.

"It might not have been him," mused Spongebob, "It could've been anyone. We have a lot of enemies, don't we?"

"…and which one could've done this?" demanded Jimmy, hands on his hips.

"…Desiree? Norm?" quizzed Spongebob.

"But Desiree's in the thermos!" snapped Jimmy, "And we haven't seen Norm in months!"

"Maybe Calamitous or Plankton invented something, then," shrugged Spongebob, "We can't just blame this guy…"

"Spongebob!" shouted Jimmy, "Open your eyes! It can't have been anyone…"

"_Yes it could have!_" thundered Spongebob, right into Jimmy's face.

There was a long silence.

"…sorry, don't know what came over me there," cringed Spongebob, rubbing the back of his head.

He glanced at the clock.

"Hey, whaddaya know, it's time for you guys to go to school, I'll just let you out…" he chuckled, nervously.

"Dude, it's eleven am…on _Saturday_," reminded Timmy.

"Yeah, well, you never know when they start these days, bye!"

He pushed them out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

Once his friends were gone, he leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He _never _went off like that, not for so little a reason. Why had he gotten so…

Then it clicked. _The cloak._

It had made him more confident. Maybe it'd made him more aggressive as well?

"Probably just a side-affect," shrugged Spongebob, taking it off and hanging it up, "Back to work!"

* * *

><p>That night, Spongebob was in his bed, snoring gently. He'd shrugged off any likelihood of the Man in the White Suit being evil – in fact, he was so confident that he'd circled the play's opening on his calender. Gary was asleep next to his bed, and the cloak was hung up on the door.<p>

At least, it _was._

All of a sudden, the cloak drifted, landing on Spongebob's head…

* * *

><p><em>Spongebob blinked, confused. He'd been having a great dream (he and Patrick had found a fit full of Krabby Patties, and were swimming in it), but now he was standing on a dark, windswept field.<em>

_Two men walked towards each other through the long grass, staring each other down as they halted a few paces away from the middle of the field._

"_So," snapped the first man (a cloaked individual, of whom little could be made out), "It's come to this."_

"_You're still in there," urged the second (a soldier in red), "You're my friend – you can fight it!"_

"_Of course I'm 'in here'," snarled the cloaked man, "I'm just using these powers to help myself…"_

"_The man I knew wouldn't knowingly hurt people!" snapped the soldier._

"_So says the soldier," sneered the cloaked man._

_There was no reply._

"_You really are gone, then?" sighed the soldier._

_He shook his head._

"_Then there's no hope," he decided, "The only way I can free you is through death."_

"_I shall see you on the battlefield," sneered the cloaked man._

_There was what could only be described as a dark flutter and the man vanished._

_All of a sudden, Spongebob was standing in a huge courtroom, his hands cuffed before him. He was flanked by two angry-looking soldiers. He looked at, and found a gigantic Mr. Krabs grimacing down at him, dressed as a judge._

"_Prosecution calls Daniel Fenton to the stand!" someone bellowed._

_Danny walked out of a dark tunnel to the left of the court. Spongebob grinned at him, but Danny returned only a dark scowl. He stood behind a table – Spongebob squinted, noticing Plankton standing on it, dressed as a lawyer._

"_Mr. Fenton," he asked, "Can you point out the man who betrayed you?"_

_Danny snarled, and pointed at Spongebob. Despite them being on opposite sides of the courtroom to each-other, Danny's finger managed to jab Spongebob in the stomach._

"_Thank you, Mr. Fenton," nodded Plankton, "Now we're gonna give the defendant a recess, to think about what he's done."_

_He sneered at Spongebob._

"_Looking forward to seeing you in _jail_, Spongeboob!"_

_Plankton laughed as the court faded away, and Spongebob found himself falling…_

* * *

><p>Spongebob awoke with a start.<p>

He sat up straight. It seemed he had fallen out of bed…and out the door, down the stairs, through the living room and out onto the front lawn. This, to be honest, wasn't all that rare when Spongebob had nightmares.

"Well, that was weird," he muttered, sitting up, "Well, better go…"

He paused.

The cloak was lying next to him, fluttering a little in the breeze.

"How did _that_ get there?" quizzed Spongebob.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jimmy lay on the ground in his lab, his beaded eyes staring at the roof and a smile etched on his face…<p>

* * *

><p>Let's put a <em>smile<em> on that face! [/joker.]


	6. Chapter 5: In Which Things Get Worse

This chapter absolutely _refused _to get written. I apoligise for the delay.

Review replies;

**OwlheadAthena:** That's really nice of you. :) Also, that scenario would be a bit of a bummer, wouldn't it? :P Thanks for reading!

**dr-fanmai-lover:** Uh...thanks...I think.

**TweenisodeOrange:** Unless I'm mistaken, that's the one with the keychains, right? It's been yonks since I've watched Digimon... Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** Indeed, who is next? It could be _you..._ :D Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** It only get's darker from here...because for some reason, I can't write anything light-hearted. :P Thanks very much!

**aslan333:** Indeed, my friend. ;) Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: In Which Things Get Worse<strong>

Jimmy had been reported missing early the next morning, and his house had been turned upside-down by the police for clues of his whereabouts. However, they were unable to get into his lab, so Timmy and Cindy were able to search it unhindered.

They had found him, lying on the floor in the main room. He looked almost peaceful – in a very, very creepy way.

"So," gulped Timmy, picking up the doll, "What do we do now?"

"How should I know?" demanded Cindy, "Nerdtron never told me about his stupid little plans!"

She glanced at the giant screen.

"Maybe he left a hint on his computer?" she mused.

"Well, it's all we've got to go on," shrugged Timmy.

He strode up to the computer and typed in a twelve-letter password.

"What's his password?" whispered Cindy.

"You don't wanna know," replied Timmy.

Six missing posters appeared on screen. Each of them was issued by a different police department, but all were familiar to the two kids.

"There's Danny," pointed out Cindy.

"Isn't that Kwan from Danny's school?" mused Timmy, "And Tad and Chad? And Nick? And that guy who keeps hurting his leg?"

"They've all got the same date," added Cindy, "Yesterday."

She looked at the floor, and noticed four newspaper clippings lying on the ground. She picked them up.

"Look at this," she added, "The only thing they ever leave behind is a doll. Just like that!"

She pointed at Jimmy.

"So, that guy is _definitely_ not on the level," mused Timmy, scratching his chin, "Well, it gets me outta the play!"

"I don't think it's him," responded Cindy, "If it'd been him, he'd have called you on the recaller. Let's check out the security feed."

She brought up the video, and began to fast-forward through the night. It went on for several seconds, until it suddenly stopped.

The last frame showed Jimmy glancing at a cloaked intruder into his lab. The intruder wore a black cloak, but that was all that could be made out. Cindy tried to fast-forward some more, but the video wouldn't budge.

"That doesn't look like a white suit to me," noted Cindy.

"Dang it," sighed Timmy, "More rehearsal."

"He might still be connected to him though," decided Cindy, "Grab Spongebob, your holograms and Dani – we're going to talk to him after rehearsal tonight."

"…but we only rehearse on weekdays and today's Sunday."

Cindy facepalmed.

"Alright, we'll catch him _as soon as possible,_ then," she groaned, "Until then, don't get caught by him."

She stormed out of the lab.

"…okay then," nodded Timmy, meekly.

* * *

><p>Spongebob paced in his kitchen, Patrick sitting at the table behind him.<p>

"I think there's something wrong with me, Pat," he stated.

"Did you lose your nametag again?" asked Patrick.

"I had a weird dream last night," replied Spongebob, "And this morning I woke up outside, and the cloak was right next to me. And that's after I snapped at Jimmy yesterday…"

"I'm sure that's just a phase," shrugged Patrick.

"…but Timmy called this morning, and he said Jimmy got turned into a doll last night," continued Spongebob, clutching his head, "Just like Danny."

Patrick seemed to contemplate for a moment.

"Can I have the doll?" he asked at last.

"_NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THE DOLL!"_ thundered Spongebob.

Patrick blinked, his face having been blown back by Spongebob's breath. He slapped his face with his hand, and it returned to normal.

"Spongebob, you're taking this _way_ too seriously…"

"_You don't get it!_" snapped Spongebob, "_Two of my friends got turned into inanimate objects, weird things are happening to me, and I don't have any idea what's going on!_"

Patrick shrugged.

"You're acting kinda creepy, Spongebob," he stated.

Spongebob's eye twitched.

"_OH, FOR NEPTUNE'S SAKE!" _bellowed Spongebob, _"WOULD YOU JUST GET A CLUE THROUGH YOUR _THICK HEAD?_"_

"Hey, that's offensive!" snapped Patrick, standing up.

"_IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE, BARNACLE HEAD!"_ roared Spongebob.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Patrick, "Well you're a…uh…uuhhhh…poorly dressed!"

"_GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!_" barked Spongebob.

"Gladly!" snapped Patrick, "I'm gonna go home and eat a Krabby Patty, and _you _don't get to have one!"

He stormed out of the house, striding off in the opposite direction to his house.

"Yeah, well, I don't need you!" growled Spongebob, "I can work this out _on my own!_"

He slammed the door.

Then he burst into tears.

"Oh, Gary!" he wailed (there was no-one else to hear him), "Why did I do that?"

"_It's simple, my friend,_" a voice in his head sneered.

Spongebob jumped.

"Who said that?"

"_Who do you think, simpleton?"_

There was a gust of wind, and the cloak wafted downstairs and towards him.

"The-the-the…you're the-the-the-the…"

"_Yes, Spongebob, I am._"

"You're the Box Ghost!" exclaimed Spongebob, panicked.

The voice in his head gave a despairing groan.

"_I'm the _Shadowed One_, you imbecile!_" snapped the voice.

"Bu-bu-but that can't be right!" gasped Spongebob, "You're dead – and fictional!"

"_Yes, all make believe, isn't it boy?"_ sneered the Shadowed One, "_I'm afraid that I'm quite real, Spongebob, and I intend to utilise your body to make my return."_

"But _I'm_ using my body," considered Spongebob.

"_Not for much longer._"

Spongebob felt a sudden, sharp pain in his head, _and all of a sudden, he was back in the courtroom. The giant Mr. Krabs glared down on him again._

"_Prosecution calls James Isaac Neutron to the stands," the lawyer Plankton snapped._

_Jimmy marched to the front of the courtroom, glaring angrily at Spongebob._

"_What do you think of the sponge standing before you?" asked Plankton._

_Jimmy sniffed._

"_He's a naïve twit," he scowled, "Half of our problems wouldn't exist if he wasn't so darned trusting. Heck – he can't even trust his own body…"_

"NO!"

Spongebob stood up, kicking the cloak away.

"You can't have my body!" he yelled, "I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else with it!"

"_Fine, a challenge,_" accepted the voice, _"We'll see who falls first…"_

* * *

><p><em>MISSING – AJ Ibrehim. Trixie Tang. Geraldine Waxelplax. Mark Chang…<em>

Spongebob stood in rehearsal, reading out his lines. Mr. Bickles and the Man in the White Suit were watching, and a very bored looking Timmy was holding his own script.

Spongebob clutched his head, and squinted his eyes for several moments. He recovered, and kept reading.

_MISSING – Kwan Sie. L. Lancer. Nathan Lester. Paulina Sanchez…_

Cindy, Timmy, Dani and the fairies were in Jimmy's Lab, looking over a floor plan of Lindbergh Elementary.

"…so, the Guy always meets with Principal Willoughby after rehearsal," mused Wanda, "But he stays behind for a few minutes to check up on the cast."

"We just need to find his route, and we can catch him in the hallway," nodded Cindy, "But how do we track him?"

Dani grinned, and turned invisible.

_MISSING – Bolbi Stroganovsky. Nick Dean. Betty Quinlan. Oleander Svalsbord..._

Spongebob climbed into his bed and tucked himself in.

He winked at Gary, before pressing a button on a remote in his hand.

A giant metal clamp descended from the roof, locking him in place.

"…hey, how'd we afford this?" Spongebob asked himself.

_MISSING – Flatts Flounder. Poppy Puff. Larry T. Lobster. Old Man Jenkins..._

* * *

><p>"…so, we gonna practice some of the climax tonight?" asked Sandy.<p>

She and Spongebob were sitting at the picnic table at the Treedome.

"I was thinking maybe…" began Spongebob.

Spongebob cringed and clenched his head. Concerned, Sandy looked up from the script.

"Uh, Spongebob?" she asked, "You okay?"

"NOTHING IS WORKING!" cried Spongebob, slapping his face in frustration.

"…you try aspirin?" quizzed Sandy, tilting her head.

"It's not a headache," groaned Spongebob, shaking his head, "It's…"

There was another massive pain in his head, and he fell to the ground. For a brief moment, he was aware of Sandy calling out his name, and then…he was gone.

* * *

><p>Spongebob was back in the courtroom, with the giant Mr. Krabs and the smirking lawyer Plankton. This time, however, the place felt much more real, much more…there then it had before.<p>

"Jury!" thundered Mr. Krabs, "What's yer verdict?"

Spongebob's attention was drawn to a jury panel consisting entirely of anchovies. The whole panel began repeating 'guilty' over and over again, out of synch with each other.

"Wait!" gasped Spongebob, "You gotta understand, I'm not…"

"_SILENCE!_" thundered Mr. Krabs, "I sentence you to an eternity of misery…rotting in the prison of _yer own mind!_"

Suddenly, Spongebob was falling, falling through darkness, vaguely aware of some sort of unseen demonic entity laughing at his fate, until he collided with a cold, hard stone floor.

He climbed off his face, and found himself in a torch-lit prison cell, chained to the wall. A white-uniformed guard who seemed to be twelve feet tall slammed the cell door.

"No…wait…I'm not a criminal, what am I…"

"Save it for the rats," sneered the soldier, laughing as he walked away.

"No! No! Come back! _Help me!_" cried Spongebob.

But he was left behind in the dark jail cell, completely alone…

* * *

><p>Y'know, Cindy was only going to have a small role in this, but then I found I was having a lot of fun with her lines. :shrug:<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: In Which Confrontations Occur

Well, this only took a blooming month, didn't it? :| Sorry about the delay, I was working on something else for Halloween.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Well, Chet is pretty funny, isn't he? Thanks for reading!

**OwlheadAthena:** Another Timmy fan, is ya? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Let's just say 'bad things happen to good people' and leave it at that. :D Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** You're close on the password. :) And don't give up on Spongebob just yet... :I Thanks very much!

**aslan333:** Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: In Which There Are Confrontations<strong>

"…Spongebob? You alright?" gasped Sandy, leaning over her fallen friend.

Spongebob had fallen backwards off the seat and was now on the grass, out cold. Sandy was preparing to spray him with the hose to wake him up when his eyes opened.

"What happened?" asked Sandy, "You looked like you were in more pain then…"

Spongebob slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes red. There was a gust of wind, and the cloak (which had been lying against the tree trunk) blew over to him.

"Spongebob is not here right now," he hissed, "Please leave a message after the beep."

He grinned nastily.

"Beep."

The uncharacteristic ice in his voice made Sandy wince.

"What are you?" gasped Sandy.

She hardened her tone.

"And what did you do to Spongebob?"

"What am I?" sneered Spongebob, "You've been reading this script, Ms. Cheeks, you _know_ what I am, _and_ what I did…"

Sandy shook her head.

"No," she gulped, "It _can__'__t_be…"

"Can't it, ma'am?" asked Spongebob, tilting his head mockingly.

His hands erupted with blue energy.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush," he sneered, "You know what comes next…"

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound.

Spongebob and Sandy glanced at the door. A blue fish was standing outside, a box of chocolates under his hand.

"Does anyone wanna buy some _CHOCOLATE?_" he bellowed.

Spongebob cursed.

"Curses!" he snapped, "I can't do this with witnesses around! Well, consider yourself lucky, for now…because I'll be back!"

He laughed evilly as his body turned into a faint mist and was blown away.

Sandy blinked.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, "Spongebob's the Shadowed One…"

* * *

><p>The next evening, just after rehearsal, Timmy, Cindy and their group crept down a hallway at Lindbergh Elementary. Dani was in ghost mode, and the fairies had changed into Timmy's Starflinger and backpack. Cindy had 'borrowed' Jimmy's Tornado Blaster.<p>

Before long, they stopped by a junction in the corridor and waited.

A door opened, and the Man walked out into the corridor. He stopped when he saw the group, and crossed his arms.

"Mister Turner," he nodded.

Timmy blinked, and paused for a few seconds.

"…guy," he replied, at last.

"Might I ask why you're still here?" the Man asked, "Rehearsal ended ten minutes ago."

"We know what you're up to," snapped Dani, "The gig is up."

She paused for a moment.

"Guys," she continued, "Never let me say that again."

"Oh, but my dear friends, I'm not involved in whatever you're accusing me of," the Man replied, smirking, "In fact, you and I are on the same side."

"What do you mean, 'on the same side?"' demanded Cindy, "We saw what you did to Jimmy and Danny…"

"I can honestly tell you I did not do that," explained the Man, "Although I was an unfortunate witness to what happened to poor Mr. Phantom."

When there was no reply, the Man continued.

"There was…an incident," he explained, "He was cornered on the roof of a friend of mine's apartment in Amity. It was all so fast – a flash of purple, and he was gone. I didn't even have time to see the perpetrator."

"You're lying," snapped Timmy.

"Am I, Mr. Turner? Do you have any _proof?_"

Timmy gritted his teeth.

"I thought not," nodded the Man.

There was a sudden, chilling gust of wind from down the corridor, and the lights flickered out. A classroom door was flung open, and a square figure stepped confidently out.

"Spongebob?" called Dani, "What are you doing here?"

Spongebob turned to the group, his red eyes shining eerily in the dark hallway.

"Oh my," noted the Man, very slight alarm in his voice, "It's the assailant. I…best be going, good day to you all."

He quickly made for a nearby exit.

"Great, he's shady _and_ a coward," groaned Cindy.

"Spongebob?" quizzed Timmy, "What the heck's up with you? 'Cause rehearsal's over and that's kinda creepy."

Spongebob sneered.

"So, you haven't made the connection, have you Turner?" he mocked, "The outbursts, the obsession with the cloak…you really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

Timmy blinked and tilted his head. Spongebob groaned.

"Maybe _this_ will help," he snarled.

He bared his arms, and a burst of purple energy exploded from his palms. Timmy braced himself as it washed over him. For a moment, he could see only purple…then it receded.

Timmy blinked again.

"Hey, we're okay!" he exclaimed.

No-one replied.

Timmy looked around. The floor was littered with five dolls, similar to the ones Danny and Jimmy had turned into. This time, however, he recognised them as Dani, Cindy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"Ah crud," he cursed.

Spongebob squinted his eyes at Timmy, looking incredulous.

"But…how did you…you should…" he stammered.

Then he grinned. It was a very nasty grin.

"Oh," he sneered, "I get it. You're the Soldier, and the squirrel is the Maiden. It all makes sense…"

"Dude, it's just a play!" snapped Timmy, "Snap out of it!"

"Oh, it's more then a play, Timmy," growled Spongebob, "It's much more then just a play…"

He chuckled as he turned into a faint mist and wafted away.

Timmy stared at the place where Spongebob had been for several seconds, before sighing heavily.

"When this is over, I'm never doing show business again," he groaned.

* * *

><p>Not far away, the Man in the White Suit watched Timmy, a sly grin crossing his face.<p>

"Yes," he sneered, "Work on the Shadowed One, Mr. Turner…leave _me_ to my own devices…"

* * *

><p>Hopefully, it won't be a month before the next chapter. :\<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: In Which Preparation is Made

I find it hard to write chapters like this - forwarding the plot, but not really exciting, if you will.

Review replies;

**BlooMan2:** Day = made. :) Things like that make me feel happy. Thanks for reading!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Well, his plans aren't _good_, I can tell you that much. :] Thanks for the review!

**RunnerAwaker:** Yes, yes we are. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** My Timmy Muse would like to thank you for the vote of confidence. :P XD Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: In Which There Are Preparations<strong>

It was the last day of rehearsals.

The participants – actors, stage crew and organisers – had gathered before the Lindbergh Elementary stage, listening to Willoughby and Mr. Bickles exposit of how well things were going and how proud they were (particularly, in Mr. Bickles case, of himself). They were largely ignored, as excited whispers or just general chitchat was hissed across the room. Only three were really silent.

Timmy's eyes were on the corner of the stage, where a certain suited individual was loitering in the corner. The Man in the White Suit looked at Timmy, and gave him an almost-invisible smirk.

Spongebob's eyes were on the ceiling, his own uncharacteristic leer on his face. He seemed to be concentrating intently on the ceiling tiles, but was in fact deep in thought, planning…something.

Sandy's eyes were on Spongebob, gazing at her possessed friend as if he were a ticking time bomb. In a way, this was not too far from the truth.

At last, Willoughby and Mr. Bickles had finished, and the Man in the White Suit stepped up. He was grinning – this, Timmy had decided, was a bad sign.

"I would like to thank you all for this opportunity to fund such a promising production," he began, "Nurturing the actor or organiser in their talent is a vital asset in the road to the theatre or cinema. I can think of few more noble tasks…"

_Great_, thought Timmy, _he's evil _and_ long-winded._

"Alas, we are not yet finished," continued the Man, "The next few days present the hardest of our many trials. With the night of the performance on Wednesday, we have just a few days left to prepare."

"I have the utmost confidence," he said, "That this performance will be…_remembered_ for a long time to come…"

* * *

><p>Timmy was completely lost.<p>

He sat in his bedroom, looking over a map of Lindbergh Elementary and trying to formulate a plan. Nothing came to his mind, save for background noise.

"This is hopeless," he sighed to himself, "Danny and Jimmy are gone, Spongebob's possessed, my fairies are dollified, and I don't have any idea how to fix this!"

He banged his head on his desk.

"Why is this week so terrible?" he lamented.

"Timmy! I'd hate to interrupt your moping, but you have a visitor!"

Mr. Turner burst into the room, battering ram in hand.

"I don't even know why I did that!" he exclaimed.

He walked away, and Sandy entered the room. Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get past my parents?" he asked, "Wouldn't they notice that you're a squirrel?"

Sandy grabbed a photo album from the desk and flipped to a page. Two pictures of Dark Laser and Shallowgrave were inside. They were labelled 'Timmy's College Dean' and 'the nice man from Timmy's school' respectively.

"Point taken," deadpanned Timmy.

"So," asked Sandy, "Guessing you know about this whole 'Shadowed One' stuff?"

"Yeah," nodded Timmy, "He thinks we're the maiden and the soldier. I'd say he's totally nuts, but…yeah, he's totally nuts."

"How do you reckon we get Spongebob back?" mused Sandy.

Timmy sighed, and shook his head.

"I dunno," he groaned, "I just…I dunno."

"If only there was some kinda way to get into his head and boot this demon varmint out," nodded Sandy.

Timmy nodded his agreement.

At that moment, a brainwave hit him.

"The Dream Injector 5000!" he exclaimed.

"The…what?" asked Sandy.

"The Dream Injector 5000," repeated Timmy, "It's one of Jimmy's inventions. He used it to go into Carl's dream this one time. Maybe…"

"…we could use it to enter Spongebob's psyche and help him get control of his body back!" finished Sandy.

"I was just gonna say 'go into his head', but that works too," said Timmy, "What are we waiting for? _To the lab!_"

He jumped on his desk and pointed at the ceiling.

He paused.

"Never let me do that again," he asked.

* * *

><p>The Man in the White Suit paced his lab, Crocker and Professor Calamitous standing to the side. Crocker looked extremely nervous, trying to hide behind the much shorter professor.<p>

"Mr. Crocker tells me that you've got a mind for science," said the Man, "That's good – I'll need that in my plans."

"Oh?" quizzed Calamitous, "And what plan is this?"

"Just a little business with the fabric of time," shrugged the Man, offhandedly, "I won't need you for a while; I just need you to be ready."

He grinned at Calamitous.

"It is, after all, in both our interests to hurt the Nicktoons, is it not?"

Calamitous nodded, smirking.

"I'll get to work on it," he agreed, "Anything to see those fools…um…uh…"

The Man shot Calamitous a glare. There was a red tint in his eyes.

"I will tell you what I told 'dear' Mr. Crocker," he snapped, "I do not gladly suffer fools."

Calamitous gulped, nodded and walked quickly away.

"Now," nodded the Man, "Let's see the white team's next move."

He looked at a monitor. Jimmy's lab was displayed on screen. Sandy was making modifications to one of Jimmy's inventions while Timmy stood apathetically to the side, tapping his foot.

"Just as I anticipated…" he sneered.

* * *

><p>Making the plans like yeah! Suffrin' the fools like yeah!<p> 


	9. Chapter 8: In Which Things Get Very Bad

We've finally reached the play! :D

**BlooMan2:** True. :) Thanks for reading!

**aslan333:** Thanks for the review!

**Solid Sun:** Hopefully, that setup will pay off! :) Thanks for reviewing.

**SOLmaster:** It's a villain thing, I guess - they're always one step ahead. :| Unless they're Crocker or Plankton. XD Thanks very much!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Making you laugh like yeah! :P Thanks!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yep, I've got plans for another. (cue groans) The photo album bit was my favourite part as well. :) Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: In Which Things Get Really Bad<strong>

The day of the play had come, far too quickly for Timmy's tastes. It was certainly nerve-wracking enough without a demonically possessed friend thrown in.

He was standing in the courtyard at Lindbergh Elementary, fidgeting at the uncomfortably tight collar on his red coat. His uniform didn't fit well, it smelt weird and it stood out like a sore thumb – according to Principal Willoughby, this made it more _authentic_, you see.

He glanced around the courtyard, anxiety filling his nerves. Chester and AJ, dressed in blue uniforms, were mingling with a few other soldier-actors. Carl, dressed as a colonist, was loudly and nervously reading from a script. There was no sign of the lead, however…

"Looking for me, soldier?"

Timmy jumped, and turned around. Spongebob was standing before him, sneering.

"What're you doing here?" demanded Timmy, a faint hint of fear in his voice, "Shouldn't you be _practicing?_"

"Oh, I've been practicing, alright," snarled Spongebob, "I've been practicing for two hundred years."

He looked at the horizon, towards the setting sun.

"Darkness is coming, soldier," he warned, "You know that as well as I."

"Not if we stop you," snapped Timmy.

Spongebob raised an eyebrow.

"How said _I_ had anything to do with it?"

He walked away, leaving Timmy blinking in confusion.

* * *

><p>Principal Willoughby stepped out onto the stage, dressed in a rather tacky green three-piece suit he had fished out of the back of his wardrobe. He received a polite if unenthusiastic applause.<p>

"Ladies, gentlemen, miscellaneous," he announced, "I'm so glad you could make it. We've been working for weeks to put on this play for you, and here's hoping you enjoy it! And if not, please save the rotten fruit for the actors and not me."

He paused, waiting for a laugh. All he got was microphone static.

"…anyway," he gulped, "Err…on the behalf Lindbergh Elementary, Dimmsdale Elementary and all of our helpers, I am proud to present…_the__ Shadow__ and__ the __Maiden!__"_

He stepped off the stage. The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened. The play had officially begun.

* * *

><p>Carl stood before a somewhat crude backdrop, holding a cowbell as he walked across the stage.<p>

"Make way, make way!" he called in his nasally voice, "I have a message for the Mayor! Make way!"

There was a brief pause and a faint crash from off-stage. Dizzily, Bolbi stumbled out from stage right, Spongebob following behind him.

Spongebob, at this point in the play, was smartly dressed in a tailed suit and scarf. A tall top hat was perched on his head, and fake glasses covered his eyes. His expression was innocent and rather naïve – as far as the audience was concerned, this was plain old Spongebob Squarepants.

"You have message?" exclaimed Bolbi, "Tell me! Tell me now, I say!"

"The redcoats! The redcoats are marching south from…"

Carl glanced to the side of the stage. Squidward was holding up an idiot board.

"Oopper Caynada!" finished Carl.

Squidward facepalmed.

"Redcoats?" gasped Bolbi, "There is no time to be lost!"

He swung round to look at Spongebob.

"Wake Colonel Gage! Tell him to march to defend town!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" nodded Spongebob, running off.

As he left the stage, he grinned to himself. Only an hour to go…

* * *

><p>Timmy walked out to stage, followed by some red-coated soldiers. He was carrying a sword in his right arm, and he was glaring across the stage at Chester and some blue-coated soldiers. The backdrop depicted an open field – the battlefield.<p>

"Company – halt!" yelled Timmy.

The troops stopped, and aimed their rather fake-looking muskets. There was a loud bang, and smoke covered the stage. Next to Timmy, Nick gave a shrill scream and fell unconvincingly to the ground.

This carried on for a few minutes, before the outnumbered blue-coated soldiers began to break and run. Timmy raised his sword.

"Press the attack, lads!" he yelled, "Tonight we dine in Maine!"

There was another bang, and Timmy fell down, clutching his leg. It looked rather convincing – mainly because Timmy had actually slipped on the waxed floor.

* * *

><p>Sandy was standing over a pail of water, washing out some bandages for Timmy's 'wound'. She was wearing a white gown and a gold necklace. Spongebob, or rather the <em>thing<em> in his body, was standing behind her – she felt a bad taste in her mouth, but carried on acting.

"The Mayor isn't happy about us looking after the Englishman," said Spongebob. He was holding the cloak – according to the play, it was the Maiden's family heirloom.

"He wouldn't have survived without treatment," snapped Sandy, "If the Mayor doesn't like it, well, tough. I was brought up better then that."

Timmy limped in from stage left, his leg heavily bandaged.

"Can I go soon," he wheezed, "I…I need to get back to my battle brothers. The enemy will be…at our door…"

"Calm down, soldier," grinned Spongebob, "You've still got a ways to go. Your men can handle themselves."

All of a sudden, Carl ran in from stage right.

"The Mayor needs you, sir!" he called, "It's urgent!"

"It's raining out," noted Sandy.

"I left my coat at home, too," groaned Spongebob.

Sandy bit down another terrible taste in her mouth, and forced herself to say the next line.

"You can take that coat if you want. Call it a gift…"

* * *

><p>Mr. Bickles and Willoughby watched another scene play out. AJ was kneeling over Chester, who was lying on the ground. Chester coughed implausibly, and went limp.<p>

AJ screamed at the ceiling.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with _light!_" he wailed.

"Why did you add that line?" whispered Willoughby.

Mr. Bickles shushed him.

* * *

><p>The cloaked Spongebob was sitting with Timmy, drinking rum. In actuality, of course, it was coloured water, but the audience were informed it was rum.<p>

"…so you think the cloak is cursed?" finished Timmy.

"All these people go missing in the night," explained Spongebob, "And when I wake up, I'm usually on the ground outside. That can't simply be sleepwalking…"

"Why'd you turn to me?" asked Timmy.

"…I thought I could trust you," replied Spongebob, "Since I helped you, and…"

Timmy nodded.

"We'll get to the bottom of it, my friend," he promised.

* * *

><p>Timmy was now in a situation almost as disagreeable as dealing with a cursed Spongebob – acting on stage with Eustace Strytch.<p>

"Sergeant," snarled Eustace, "What is the delay? Why haven't you burnt this town? That's what you should have done," he paused unnecessarily, "In the beginning."

Timmy rolled his eyes. At least he wasn't the worst actor on stage.

"Why?" he demanded, "Why do we need to torch this village?"

"This is an _order_, Sergeant," growled Eustace.

Timmy stared at Eustace for a moment, looking him straight in the eye.

"I am a man of England," he replied, "But I have been assisted in my recovery by the people of this town."

He pointed accusingly at Eustace, his expression hardening.

"And now _you_ have come to torch this place and leave the people homeless!"

He sighed heavily.

"If I am forced to choose between my King and my friends, then I must choose…"

There was a short silence.

"…I must choose this town," he finished, quietly.

In the audience, Willoughby grinned at Mr. Bickles.

"Well, he actually did it," he whispered, "You owe me twenty dollars!"

Mr. Bickles cursed, and handed Willoughby the note.

* * *

><p>Spongebob was huddled in the corner of the stage, the sounds of rioting and general mayhem outside. His terrified expression masked his true feelings – his triumph was mere moments away.<p>

Sandy entered the set, looking flustered.

"They're not leaving," she said, "They think killing you will stop the Shadowed One."

Spongebob buried his head in my hands.

"They were my _friends__…_"

There was a brief silence. Then he looked Sandy in the eyes, his red tinted glare piercing into her very soul.

"I have been betrayed by the ones I thought were my kin," he growled, "They have abandoned me to this fate, to be _consumed_ by this monster in my heart!"

He was now yelling.

"They _promised_ to stand by me!"

He kicked a barrel over. It broke on the stage floor, and Sandy jumped.

Spongebob breathed heavily, looking her in the eyes again.

"They think I'm doomed to become a beast," he hissed, "And if they think me a beast…"

He smiled. It was a demented smile, with not even the slightest hint of joy or mirth.

"_Then __a __beast__ I __will __be,_" he snarled.

There was a bang, and the room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Timmy had been pacing backstage when the lights went out. In the darkness, he immediately tripped over a broom and landed flat on his face.<p>

Shaking his head, Timmy climbed to his feet and stumbled blindly towards the stage. He could see an eerie faint purple light emitting from the roof.

He reached the stage. His jaw dropped.

Every chair in the audience was occupied by a small doll. They sat limply in their seats, their beady eyes seemingly focused on Timmy.

"Well," he gulped, "I know what I'm dreaming about tonight."

He turned to the stage. Spongebob stood, arms crossed, at the edge of the stage. Behind him, Sandy was staring into his back, fists clenched.

"I think we're alone now," snarled Spongebob.

He turned around, his eyes glowing in the dark room.

"So," he sniffed, "Do you have any plans?"

"Just one," replied Sandy, narrowing her eyes.

Quickly, Timmy pulled an electronic-looking headband from under his hat and tossed it to Sandy, before taking a ray-gun like contraption from his pocket. Sandy put the headband on her head and flicked a switch, lighting it up.

"Are you practicing a magic trick?" chuckled Spongebob, "Because it doesn't impress me…"

"Oh, it will," grinned Timmy, "You might even say I'm gonna…get into your head."

Sandy groaned loudly.

"Yeah, I'm never saying that again either," sighed Timmy.

He pulled the trigger on the ray gun.

There was a bright white flash.

When it receded, a very surprised looking Timmy was staring at his ray-gun device.

"What?" he exclaimed, "It didn't work! Now what're we gonna…"

He had turned to Sandy, but found only thin air where she had been. He looked at the device again as reality struck him.

"…we wired it backwards, didn't we?" he gulped.

"It would appear so," sniffed Spongebob.

"…and that means I'm the one fighting you, aren't I?"

"Again, it would appear so."

Timmy looked to the ceiling, cursing his luck.

* * *

><p>Sandy opened her eyes and stared.<p>

She was standing in a long, dark corridor, like a dungeon but slightly more roomy. Empty cells with rusty bars stretched as far as the eye could see, illuminated eerily by dim lanterns.

Obviously, this was not Lindbergh Elementary.

"Shoot!" she cursed, "Must've wired the thing wrong!"

She shook her head and grabbed a lantern from the wall.

"Well, Sandy," she told herself, "It happens. We can still fix this…"

She crept down the corridor, down into the darkness of Spongebob's imprisoned mind…

* * *

><p>Imaginary cookies to those who can point out all the references in the play! :P<p>

Well, we're getting into the climax! :D


	10. Chapter 9: In Which We Enter A Mind

Yay mindscapes!

Review replies;

**BlooMan2:** Yeah, I didn't think Eustace would be a good actor, and Carl is...well...Carl. :P Thanks for reading!

**TweenisodeOrange:** YOU MAY HAVE COOKIES ANYWAY. I HAVE SPOKEN. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**SOLmaster:** I hope so too. Glad you liked the play! Thanks for the review.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** The climax is here, my friend, worry not! :D Thanks very much!

**aslan333: **Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: In Which We Enter Spongebob's Mind<strong>

The further Sandy went down the corridor, the darker it got. Before long, only the dimmest of lamps provided light for the damp hallway. There was a terrible smell that only got worse as she went on.

These things confirmed that she was going the right way. The worse it got, the more right it was. That was just how these things worked.

At last, she reached the last cell in the corridor. Beyond this cell was a wall of darkness – almost like a wall to infinity.

There, sitting in the corner with his back to the wall, was Spongebob Squarepants.

He was shaking visibly, his clothes torn and ruined. On one of the walls was a tally marking four of something. On the wall opposite to it was a list of names written in white chalk.

_Timmy. Danny. Jimmy. Patrick._

Below these main names was a list of all of the victims of the Shadowed One, prior to the play.

Sandy pulled on the door. To her surprise, it opened easily.

Spongebob turned around. Bloodshot eyes stared into Sandy's – the sponge had been crying.

"…so, you're abandoning me too?" he whispered.

Sandy winced. He sounded completely broken.

"Abandon you?" she asked, "Why the heck would I wanna do that?"

The back wall of the cell shifted suddenly, turning into a mirror. It was no ordinary mirror, mind you – Sandy's reflection wasn't there, and Spongebob was rocking back and forth against another wall.

"Just watch," sighed Spongebob.

* * *

><p><em>Spongebob didn't know how long he'd been there. Hours? Maybe days? It was hard to tell in the dark.<em>

_"Oi, heads up scum; you got a visitor."_

_Another tall, white-uniformed soldier had opened the door, and was now standing to attention by the cell door. Spongebob's eyes widened as he saw his guest._

_"Timmy?" he exclaimed._

_"Save it," snapped Timmy as he walked into the cell._

_"Wh-what did I do?" demanded Spongebob._

_Timmy laughed a hollow laugh._

_"You let the Shadowed One take over your body," he snarled, "And you thought _I_ was the screw-up of the team."_

_"B-but…"_

_"You're pathetic," sneered Timmy, "If you weren't so weak, Danny and Jimmy would still be here. We wouldn't have lost Dani and Cindy either. And Cosmo and Wanda…"_

_He sniffed._

_"Heck, he even got Poof!" he snapped, "He's just a baby! Now he's a doll…thing, and it's all _your_ fault!"_

_He turned to leave, but turned his head as he left._

_"You're nothing but a waste of space, Squarepants," he sniffed._

_The door slammed._

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, scum – you got another one."<em>

_Spongebob looked up. The same tall guard was there, and this time he was letting Danny into the cell._

_"You having fun?" he sneered._

_"Not you too," gulped Spongebob._

_"What's there to say, Spongebob?" sighed Danny, "You failed – your luck finally ran out."_

_He grimaced._

_"Good riddance," he growled, "Maybe Jimmy'll kick you out now."_

_"Danny, please…"_

_"We all wanted it, really," continued Danny, "You never had anything to offer, except bad karate and bubbles. The Doomsday Machine – that was all dumb luck. The Mawgu – yeah, guess who did all the work? Don't get me started on everything else…"_

_Spongebob gulped._

_"Yeah, you're just a waste of space, Spongebob," he sighed, "You deserve to be stuck here."_

_He strode out the door without ever looking back._

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, scum – guess what? Visitor."<em>

_Spongebob was starting to dread that voice._

_He winced as Jimmy entered the cell, an enraged expression on his face._

_"I'm gonna make this short, sweet and to the point," he sneered._

Sandy shut her eyes, unable to watch. The projection of Jimmy had brought many of his more dangerous gadgets, all of which he was unleashing on the poor sponge. On and on it went, far too long for her tastes.

At last, it stopped.

_Jimmy stood up, leaving the injured sponge on the ground._

_"By the way," he sneered, "You're fired."_

* * *

><p><em>"Special treat today, scum. The boss wants to see if he can break you with just two words…so he sent a visitor."<em>

_Patrick walked into the cell._

_"Patrick!" exclaimed Spongebob, "You gotta help me! I…"_

_He stopped. His best friend was just staring at him._

_"No, no-no-no-no-no," he stammered, "Not-not you. Please, not you, I couldn't…"_

_"Goodbye, Spongebob."_

_Patrick turned around, and walked away._

_"No, no, don't go, you're my best friend, please, Pat, don't go…"_

_"Too late, scum. Too bleeding late."_

_Spongebob fell to his knees and began to sob._

* * *

><p>"You get it now?" wheezed Spongebob, "Just say what you want to and go away."<p>

Sandy put a hand on Spongebob's shoulder.

"Spongebob, none of this is real," she said, "This is just the Shadowed One tryin' to beat you down. Don't let the varmint win…"

Spongebob shook her hand off, and continued to stare at the wall.

"Don't even bother with the scum, lass."

Sandy jumped. The tall, white-coated guard was at the door to the cell, his arms crossed.

"We broke him real good," he sneered, "Not that he had much backbone to begin with. You'll never get him to reassert control – he's much too happy moping in here for the rest of eternity."

"That ain't true!" shouted Sandy, "He's better then that!"

"Is he, now?" nodded the guard, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, Sandy began to feel strange, as if her energy was being sapped away. He glanced at her hands – to her horror, they were slowly beginning to fade.

"This is the Shadowed One's domain," sneered the guard, "He's in total control. Basically, he's just gonna think you out of existence and go on his merry way."

He smirked.

"Any last words?" he asked, "I do need a laugh."

"Spongebob!" yelled Sandy, turning to her friend in panic, "Get a darn grip of yourself! Stop mopin' in the corner and _fight!_"

"Why?" demanded Spongebob, "If I'm so much of a failure, why should I?"

"Yeah, why should he?" sneered the guard, "He obviously don't want to. Why shouldn't he just get rid of the missus, eh?"

Sandy lashed out at the guard, but her hand just went right through him. He laughed nastily.

"Game, set and match, miss," he snarled.

"Spongebob, _please!_" exclaimed Sandy, "You have to do this! Everyone's counting on you!"

"Save it for yer maker," hissed the guard, "You'll be meetin' him soon!"

Spongebob glanced up at Sandy. She was totally transparent now, and getting harder and harder to see. She looked back at him, a look of desperation in her eyes."

"If you don't do this," she said, "The Shadowed One'll take over the world. He'll _kill_ Timmy. He'll kill…"

She gulped.

"Please," she whispered, looking at her feet, "For me."

She was nearly gone now, barely visible in the dark chamber.

"You really _are_ scum, lad," snarled the guard, looking at Spongebob, "Just letting her fade away like that. Weak little…"

Spongebob looked up at him. There was a new fire in his eyes.

There was a sudden burst of bright light. The guard screamed, and covered his eyes. Sandy looked at her hands with wide eyes as they came back into existence.

All around them, the dungeons were burning with a new light. The dampness evaporated, and the stench disappeared. Spongebob got to his feet as the dreamscape changed.

With one last scream, the guard collapsed into dust, blown into the wind.

Sandy turned to Spongebob and grinned at him.

"I knew you could do it," she said.

"What're we waiting for?" asked Spongebob, "Let's go get my head back!"

Spongebob stepped out of the cell, turning towards what had once been the wall of blackness. Now, it was a wooden door with a sign on it; 'To the Shadowed One'.

He held the doorknob. Sandy tilted her head as he paused, looking thoughtful.

"Wait," he mused, "Something's not right…"

There was a long, uncomfortable pause.

"_I'm ready!"_ he exclaimed, and he kicked open the door.

* * *

><p>He's baaaaaack! :D<p>

Moar Timmy vs Shadowed One action next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: In Which There Is The Climax

There is climax in this chapter. Also, mind screw. And I'm still bad at action scenes. :P

Review replies;

**BlooMan2:** It's not right, is it? Still, Spongebob's back on his feet, and HE CAN FIGHT! [/FOP reference] Thanks for reading.

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Yeah, I write a lot of dark stuff, don't I? :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Solid Sun:** Yep, we're rooting for Timmy as well. Just not as much. :/ Thanks for the review!

**SOLmaster:** Yep, it's Timmy-savin' time! :D Thanks very much!

**TweenisodeOrange:** Yeah! We believe in you! *goes to bookie - puts 100 on the Shadowed One* Thanks!

**aslan333:** Danke!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: In Which There Is The Climax<strong>

Timmy had had better evenings.

He was backed up against the wall by the Shadowed One. His foe had a sword in hand and a psychopathic glint in his eye. Timmy, meanwhile, had a fake musket with a blunt bayonet. The odds were a little one-sided.

"Any last words, Soldier?" demanded the Shadowed One.

"Um…parley?" gulped Timmy.

The Shadowed One chuckled, and raised his sword.

There was a wet _thunk_ as a bun collided with the back of his head.

Both Timmy and the Shadowed One turned to the seats.

Patrick Star was standing on one of the chairs, a bag of buns from the Chum Bucket in his hand.

"Boo!" he yelled, hurling another putrid bun at the Shadowed One, "Get off the stage!"

The Shadowed One ducked the bun, and clenched his teeth.

"What is this insolence, Star?" he thundered.

"What?" asked Timmy, smirking, "You really thought we'd try to take you alone?"

The Shadowed One snapped back to Timmy, his sword ready to strike again.

"_Explain this audacity!_"

"We brought backup," shrugged Timmy, "Patrick – Shadowed One. Shadowed One…"

Another bun hit the Shadowed One, knocking him off-balance.

"…Patrick," finished Timmy.

He leapt forward, swinging the butt of the fake musket into the Shadowed One's stomach.

* * *

><p>Spongebob and Sandy had entered a long, bright, white corridor. At the end of said corridor was a pedestal, with a small key on it.<p>

"Reckon that's our ticket outta here," said Sandy.

"_Yes…and you will never reach it._"

Before them, an army of white-coated soldiers appeared. Each of them was heavily armed, and each had blacked-out eyes. They were blocking their path to the pedestal.

_"You will never regain your mind, Squarepants,_" the voice of the Shadowed One hissed, "_You and your friend will remain here for all time – no more then figments of my imagination…"_

The soldiers aimed their muskets.

"_…because this is _my_ mind."_

"No it's not," replied Spongebob, stepping forward, "This is _my_ head! I say what goes around here! And I say I'm taking it back!"

"_You and whose army?_"

"This one."

Out of nowhere, as if walking out of fog, ranks of soldiers in both red and blue stepped up behind Spongebob and Sandy, each one ready to help them get to the pedestal.

"I reckon you just lost," grinned Spongebob.

_"No! This is impossible! Get them!_"

The white soldiers charged. With a mighty bang, the red-and-blue army fired into their ranks, and a large number of white-coats dissolved into dust. Then, the red-and-blue army charged into the white one, and Spongebob and Sandy charged with them.

Spongebob soon found that the white-coats could not touch him. If they did, they dissolved into dust - and if they didn't, they were simply attacked by Spongebob's soldiers. It was hardly even a fight – Spongebob and Sandy seemed to simply stride through a sea of white, dust spraying like surf around them.

Spongebob was reclaiming his mind. The Shadowed One was losing.

* * *

><p>Timmy ducked under a swing from the Shadowed One's sword and retaliated with a kick to the stomach. Snarling, the Shadowed One quickly swung back, stabbing at Timmy's head. He just missed – Timmy felt a few hairs yanked from his head.<p>

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"You think that's painful?" sneered the Shadowed One, "Let me show you _real_ pain!"

Suddenly, the Shadowed One was lifted off his feet. Patrick raised him up above his shoulders, roared, and threw him at the seats. The Shadowed One landed with a mighty crunch, wrecking three chairs.

"Thanks for the demonstration, Shadowed One," nodded Timmy, grinning.

The Shadowed One bellowed with rage as he climbed to his feet.

"_WHY DO YOU FIGHT?"_ he thundered, "_WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU, YOU IGNORANT STARFISH?"_

"You stole my best friend's body," said Patrick, "You made him get mad at me, you turned his Nicktoon friends in to dolls, but most importantly, you're making him do bad things, _and I won't let you get away with that!_"

The Shadowed One climbed to his feet.

"_Your friendship is worthless!_" he thundered, _"Spongebob Squarepants is gone, and he is NEVER. COMING. **BACK!**"_

A ball of purple flame exploded from his body, sending Timmy and Patrick flying into the backdrop of the stage. The thin plywood broke easily, and they landed backstage with a crash.

The Shadowed One stormed up to them, a ball of flame in his hands.

"When I'm done with you," he snarled, "There won't even be enough to bury you."

"Why would I wanna be buried?" asked Patrick, "It's dark underground?"

Timmy groaned.

* * *

><p>Spongebob stepped out of the spray of white that had filled the centre of his mind. He looked at the key, scrutinising it for several seconds.<p>

"He's gonna fight back, isn't he?" he sighed.

Sandy walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yep," she nodded, "But y'all made it this far, what makes you think you can't finish this?"

Spongebob looked at Sandy's eyes, a hint of doubt in his expression.

"I believe in ya, Spongebob," grinned Sandy.

Spongebob nodded, and grabbed the key.

The whole world was swept away.

The Shadowed One held his sword over Patrick's head. Patrick shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he screamed and clutched his head.

There was a sea of colour as the whole of Spongebob's mind seemed to fly before his eyes. He would've been nauseous, except he couldn't even feel his own body. As far as he could tell, he didn't even have one.

Suddenly, swathes of black streamed towards him. Pain pulsed through his ethereal body as he felt the Shadowed One fight for control of his very being.

_"You are weak, Spongebob Squarepants – you're just a naïve little buffoon with the intelligence of mortar. You have no chance…_"

The Shadowed One's voice was drowned out as other voices entered his metaphysical mind.

_"…I didn't mean to hurt you, in fact, I like you! I like living next door, I like your foghorn alarm in the morning and your high-pitched giggling at night…"_

_"…Your song is true. If y'all want to be my friend, just be yourself…"_

_"…It's the Best Friends Forever, Best Friends Forever Ring…"_

_"…forgive me if I'm a bit suspicious about people giving gifts to my friends…"_

_"I believe in ya, Spongebob."_

There was a loud screeching, and the black splotches in his mind began to dissolve…

* * *

><p>Patrick opened his eyes.<p>

The Shadowed One was clutching his head as dark energy poured out from his eyes and mouth. He wasn't even screaming anymore, just thrashing as power seeped out of him.

People began to reappear in their seats, looking confused but otherwise none the worse for their dollifications. Before long, the room was filled again, and the last of the Shadowed One's evil energy was seeping out of Spongebob's body.

Spongebob fell to his knees as the glowing receded. A single puff of white smoke emerged from his eyes. The smoke gathered next to him and formed into Sandy, who swayed dizzily from side to side before regaining balance.

Spongebob groaned, and threw off the cloak. Sandy, Timmy and Patrick gazed at him expectantly.

"…I need a Krabby Patty," muttered Spongebob.

His friends sighed with relief.

Someone in the audience began to clap, and before long, there was a standing applause.

* * *

><p>Give the guy a patty, he needs it. :P<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Exit Stage Left

Short, sweet and to the point. :P Well, short, anyway.

Review replies;

**TweenisodeOrange:** Patrick arrived afterwards. Thanks for reading!

**SOLmaster:** I think he deserves a lifetime's worth of Krabby Patties. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**aslan333:** Thanks for the review!

**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:** Well, it's his mind, after all. :) Thanks very much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Exit Stage Left<br>**

Not ten minutes later, Jimmy and Danny sauntered in the door, none-the-worse for their experience. Jimmy even brought a man from BTSO with him, who gently explained to the crowd that what had happened to them was 'just a part of the play.'

When Willoughby and Bickles questioned this excuse, Jimmy and the Agent had pointed at Timmy and made a hasty retreat.

And thus, Timmy won an obscure theatre award.

Speaking of Jimmy and Timmy, the boy genius begrudgingly congratulated his friend for his part in saving him. Even more begrudgingly, he admitted that he was grateful to Cindy as well. Then he washed his mouth out with disinfectant soap, but it was good enough.

* * *

><p>The small group stood in the backyard of Jimmy's house, underneath a starlit sky. They had returned here immediately after the play – there was supposed to be a party afterwards, but frankly, they were all done with the play by now.<p>

Danny and Dani were talking to each other – both relieved that the other was okay, and upset that the other had gotten themselves harmed in the first place. Jimmy and Cindy were having a loud argument over something or another, so everything was normal over there. Timmy stood to the side, occasionally adding remarks that visibly annoyed the boy genius.

Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy were standing by the clubhouse.

"Pat," sighed Spongebob, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have said that stuff…"

"Eh, it's cool," shrugged Patrick, "We all get demonically possessed sometimes. Like, this one time, my sister got possessed by…"

Spongebob turned to Sandy as Patrick began to ramble.

"Sorry you had to go into my head," apologised Spongebob.

"Hey," replied Sandy, "Friends don't let friends get their brains all scrambled. Besides, I knew I weren't never in any danger in there."

"How'd you know that?" asked Spongebob.

Sandy put her arm around her friend.

"'Cause it was _your_ head, Spongebob," said Sandy, "No-one else's. And there ain't no way you'd let anything happen to me in _your_ head."

Spongebob smiled.

"Ah, thanks Sandy," he thanked, pulling her friend into a hug.

"We hugging?" asked Patrick, glomping his friends in his own hug.

Spongebob laughed.

"You guys are the best friends a sponge could ask for!" he exclaimed, "Thanks for everything."

Timmy glanced at the friends and raised an eyebrow, tapping Jimmy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ain't that adorable?" he grinned.

"Yeah," nodded Jimmy, "Good to see everything's okay…"

He paused, furrowing his brow.

"There a problem, Neutron?" asked Cindy.

"…yeah," replied Jimmy, "What happened to the Man in the White Suit?"

"He probably just left," shrugged Timmy, "Don't worry about it."

"But I asked Principal Willoughby about him," replied Jimmy, anxiously, "And Bickles, a-and even Danny!"

"What'd they say?" asked Timmy.

"_They don't even remember he existed."_

Timmy involuntarily shivered. It was as if a cold breeze drifted over the backyard.

* * *

><p>"So they did it," nodded the Man in the White Suit, "Just as I suspected."<p>

He, Calamitous and Crocker were gathered in the dark lair, watching a screen which displayed Jimmy's yard.

"So, you were just…testing them?" quizzed Crocker.

"Why yes, Mr. Crocker, I was," nodded the Man, "Looks like there's hope for you yet. Now, we begin the main phase of the plan."

He turned to Calamitous.

"Professor? Is it done?" he demanded.

Calamitous nodded.

"The signals you wanted have been inserted into historical broadcasts," he nodded, "I did the Moon Landing, Churchill's speeches, the Brady Bunch…"

"Yes, yes, very good," nodded the Man, "Now, who wants to go door-knocking?"

He walked over to a table, covered with maps of Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale and Retroville.

"I hope you like to be isolated, my Nicktoon friends," he said to himself, "Because you're about to find out what it means to be _alone…_"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Buuuun nun nun nun. Buuuuuuun nun nun nun naaaaaah!<p>

Well, that's another fic done. The next fic's going to be a bit of a breather in comparison, but to honest, I think these guys need a break from action and drama. :) In any case, I wish you all good luck and thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next fic - **A Day in the Lab.**

See you round!


End file.
